jackyman225fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thats random369/Roger (American Dad) vs Brian (Family guy)
NOTE: All of Brians weapons are stolen from Stewie. ALSO NOTE: This will be in an alternet version where when Stewie and Lois fought Peter never burst in and killed Stewie so Lois is dead and Stewie is the ruler of the world so Brian was forced to obey Stewie BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!! Stewie is sitting at his desk as president when two guards bring in Brian. Stewie says "Oh my gosh these guards are useless, you want to know when I told them to get you 55 minutes ago, like come on" then Brian says "So why did you want me in here" Stewie replies "Oh right of course, ummm theres been an alien spotted in Washington and I want you to bring it in, or if it puts up a fight kill it, so do you think you could do that" Brian then says "An alien are you kidding, no way" Stewie then says firmley "Do it or i'll kill you" Brian then says "So when do I leave". Meanwhile in Washington Roger is in a mailman disguise and is walking down a street and walks past some guys house and the guy is sitting on a chair trinking coffee. He see's Roger and complains "What the fuck is your problem, you never ever leave any mail for anybody like sireously" Roger turns to the man and says "Bite me" and walks away. He finally after a while gets to the liquor store where he spots Brian and Brian see's him. Brian barks out "Mailman" and trys to bite Roger causing Roger to back up into a lamp post, knocking off his wig. Roger says "Oh see look what you did this all because of you" then Brian yells "Oooohhhhhhh my gosh an alien, ok buddy your coming with me" Roger replies "Oohh no im not" and he pulls out a Mat-49 and starts shooting at Brian, so Brian goes to his car and pulls out his AR-15 and starts shooting at Roger but misses and hits some girl that looks like Dora. Roger says "Your going down beatch" and shoots the gun out of Brians hand, so Brian pulls the rest of the weapons out of the car and returns the faver by shooting the Mat-49 out of his grasp with a glock 17. Roger then yells "Copy cat!!!!!!!!!!!!" and pulls out his Tokarev-TT33 and shoots Brian in the foot, Roger then yells "Yyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy one of us hit something". Both of them shoot at each other intell they both run out of bullets. Roger says "well looks like its time to do close range" and he pulls out a machete and does a finger taunt. But Brian just throws a F1 grenade at Roger, but he dodges. Brian then says "Ok now its close range" and he pulls out a trench knife. So the to dual Roger getting the upper hand and cutting off one of Brians toes. Brian screams in pain and says "Screw Stewie I'm done so he gets in his car and drives away but he swerves into a Punji stake pit, and Roger thinks to himself " Holy crap did I put that there, why would I put that there, oh well I'll just get super drunk but first..." and he walks over to the pit with the car and throws in a POMZ-2 into the pit and it gets blown to the sky. Roger walks over to get his wig and goes into the store. Winner: Roger Roger is the ultimate Mcfarlene cartoon pet/drunk Category:Battles